Leaching fields for septic tanks have long been provided and generally consist of piping that leads directly from the discharge conduit of the septic tank possibly through a distribution box and thence out into a leaching field which consists essentially of synthetic pipe usually of a non-metallic nature which has lately been provided with a plurality of holes therein, which holes are more or less provided throughout the lower circumferential section of the pipe. As a result of this type of construction, generally when for example a water closet is flushed, the static level of a septic tank will rise approximately one-quarter of an inch. When this occurs, the effluent from the septic tank will flow out at a very slow rate since the volume in the septic tank has been increased by approximately six gallons. This amount of effluent is not enough to fill the pipes and accordingly, the effluent discharges into the leach field only through the first few holes in the perforated pipe. It will be apparent that with this type of system only the beginning portion of the leach field is being utilized and thus the leach field can readily become saturated, but only at the beginning of the leach field pipes. This occurs since certain suspended solids will be discharged into the leach field and there will be insufficient time for the bacterial action to act upon these solids with a constant addition of effluent. The preferred distribution system is one which is allowed to rest for a period of time so that the bacterial action will clear the field of any accumulated solids, and in this way there will be less clogging of the leaching field. This also will provide a proper further treatement of the effluent including the removal of pathogens which are effected through percolation through the soil.